The Flat Wheels on The Bus
by maximumcullenxxx
Summary: For Skye Maxwell's contest. The Flock needs somewhere to stay because of the cold, and they find...a bus. Completely random. No plot whatsoever. Humor and slight Fax. Rated T for safety. Oneshot.


I finally got around to writing this. It's for Skye Maxwell's contest. Humor. If it's actually funny. :] No plot as well. Just plain random.  
Slight FAX. Duh. Who am I, again? Thank you. :P

* * *

_**The (Flat) Wheels on the Bus**_

"Max, I'm _cold_," Nudge whines for the millionth time. I grit my teeth hard. Might as well stop somewhere.

I look over to Fang, letting him know wordlessly, 'If we don't stop somewhere and Nudge doesn't shut up I will kick someone's ass and you know that ass will be yours'.

He almost smiles. He nods.

He looks down, searching. His eyes narrow slightly and his head tilts. "There," he points down to something small in the distance on ground.

I frown. "What is that?" I ask. He shrugs.

"I don't know. But seems safe." He looks at me, as if saying, 'It's the best we got, and you know I don't want my ass kicked'. I _do_ smile and nod.

"Down, north east, about twenty feet!" (A/N: I'm not good at math. Don't judge.) Everyone gives me unenthusiastic moans of agreement.

Well.

A little ungrateful, are we not?

I fly down in front of them all, hearing my flock one by one come behind me.

As I approach the ground, I finally seem to realize what the object Fang pointed out is.

It's a _bus._

I scowl and land, hearing everyone as well land with me. I look at Fang. "This is what's safe?" I scoff.

He walks over to the bus and tries to open the door with a hard push. The double doors of the yellow apparently school bus open, and he walks in.

"What is he doing?" Iggy asks, hearing what is going on but obviously not knowing what really _is_ going on.

I think.

Nudge starts murmuring quietly to Iggy of what is going on.

After some waiting in the cold, Fang finally comes out. "It's working, but I think all the wheels have a flat." I shake my head.

"No way. What if someone is going to come and take this soon?" I ask. He shrugs.

"It's the only place we have. Plus, it's almost night time, I don't think anyone is going to come now to pick it up."

I scowl at his logic. Stupid, Mr. No Emotion avian hybrid. With logic.

But I'm nothing if not stubborn. "Nope. We can find a cave or something."

I hear groans and complaints united from behind me, but one gets my attention. From Gazzy.

It's something like, "Paranoid, uncaring leader."

My mouth drops over and I whirl around to glare at the Gasman, who stares innocently up at me. "_What_ did you just call me, Gazzy?" I ask fiercely.

Iggy sniggers.

"Uhm… 'Hemorrhoid, hard aching liver.' Yeah. My vein is sore, thus my liver hurts."

Iggy sniggers louder, and now I hear a low chuckle from behind me.

I narrow my eyes at him, but turn back to Mr. No emotion avian hybrid with logic.

"Fine. But just for tonight." A bit of cheers. "Is it warm in there?" I ask.

The cheering stops.

Fang nods. "I tell you, its working. We can pick the engine"—here he looks at Iggy—"And then we can turn on the heater."

The cheering starts again. I try not to grimace.

"Okay." I agree, and we all enter the big, yellow monster.

Nudge is singing quietly behind me, "_The wheels on the bus can't go round and round, round and round, round and round, the wheels on the bus can't go round and round, and now hybrids are sleeping in it_."

Hey, no one ever said we were the rhyming type.

"Alright, choose where to sleep as Iggy, Fang and I start the engine. Then we will…sleep. Then we will wake and leave. Understand?"

"I think they got the idea," Iggy mutters. I roll my eyes and clap my hands.

"All right, well, you guys…go ahead and do that." I lead Iggy towards the engine.

"I'll let you and Fang deal with that." I tell them, and walk away.

That's what they get for laughing at an insult the Gasman said to me.

Ha ha.

I walk over and sit down on one of those short, uncomfortable seats of the bus. I sigh and rest my head against the window, looking forward. I see some writing on the bus seat and look back out the window, then quickly back at the writings.

It reads, 'Max and Fang FOREVER!!!' then on the bottom, in a different kind of writing, it says, 'Max and Sam ATW!!!'

I almost gag.

I stand up quickly and move to the next seat.

Unfortunately, Fang is about to sit in the one I have just left empty.

"No!" I yell. He freezes and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" he asks. I fidget.

"Uh, it's…just don't sit there." I warn him.

He shakes his head, obviously confused. "Well, why not?" he is still crouched down, halfway into a sitting position.

"You don't want to know."

He looks at me for a minute, then shrugs and sits on the seat behind me. I try not to breathe a sigh of relief as he does.

Angel comes up to me suddenly, grinning. I cock my head, and smile back at her. "Why so happy, sweetie?" I ask. She suddenly giggles.

"Look what I found in the bus's cabinet." (A/N: Or whatever. Hey, these words don't count with the word counts, do they? Okay, I'll shut up.)

I shrug. "What did you find?"

She picks her hand up and shows me a bag.

Of seeds.

_Bird_ seeds.

I laugh. "I never thought my young eyes would see something so deliciously ironic." I manage.

Fang mutters, "I don't even want to _know_ why that guy has them in there."

I laugh harder.

Everyone has gathered around us and asks what's going on.

Angel tells them.

They laugh.

We laugh some more.

"Okay," I gasp. "Time for bed. Heater's on," I add, realizing that the bus was now warm and comfortable.

They all grunt but go sleep in the back of the bus.

The back is warmer, some might say.

Fang offers first watch I nod in agreement. "Okay."

I am about to close my eyes, but I hear him whisper in my ear,

"I just don't think Sam and you would work out."

I freeze. He read the writings? How?

"I like the first one better." His warm breath trickles down my back, and now his body warmth has moved away. "Goodnight, Max." he whispers.

Can't I, for once, be teased because I believe in Santa Claus?

* * *

And that's it. Sucks, I know, but whatever. I tried. Trying is succeeding. :P


End file.
